Broken Rivalry
by glittergirlaura
Summary: Isabella Swan is the head of leading car company Swan Cars. All is running smoothly until Cullen Car Cooperation run by Edward Cullen joins the race. Will they be able to keep their businesses in order or will the distractions prove to be difficult. *AH*
1. The Meeting

**Broken Rivalry Bella POV**

"Miss Swan, are you there Miss Swan" A voice buzzed through the intercom on my desk.

"No…go away" I mumbled still half asleep.

"Miss Swan? We need you at the conference room." I recognised the voice as Alice's. "One moment" She said politely to someone nearby. "Bella its Alice and you need to get down here now. You'vegot a meeting in five"

"Can't it wait?" I whined pressing the button for her to here me clearly.

"No!" she said frustrated. "And if you don't get down here I'll take you shopping for an entire day!!"

"OK, OK, I'm up. No need to get so stressy" I loathed going shopping and with Alice dragging me around, it was worse. Sighing I got up and headed over to the bathroom, adjoined to my office. Falling asleep on my desk happened so often that Alice and Rose, my two best friends, had installed a bathroom. My large round office had been designed by Alice and to this day I regret putting her in charge. The stylish silver desk that I was forced to sit faced the double doors. I found this a disadvantage because I wouldn't be able to look out the window and stare at the amazing view of New York City. Both Alice and Rose had dismissed this saying it looked professional. After having brushed my hair and applied on a thin layer of makeup I slipped out the room and walked briskly into the elevator. As I straightened my black pencil skirt and ruffled white blouse I noticed my reflection in the elevator mirror. The harsh florescent lighting made my pale skin look unhealthy and shallow. It was a contrast to my brown hair. I have brown eyes simple and uninteresting. When the elevator got to the tenth floor I walked past doors that lead to other meeting rooms. I had inherited Swan Cars, a large company, from my dad. He gave me the choice but I accepted it, not wanting to disappoint him.

I reached the end of the corridor and discovered an irritated Alice tapping her foot impatiently. Her short spiky hair and thin face made her look like an annoyed pixie.

"What took you so long" she demanded handing me a folder.

"I at least had to make myself look presentable" Even Alice couldn't argue with that. "Why is this meeting so important anyway?" I asked flicking through the pages but not registering a word.

"The head of Cullen Car Cooperation is sitting right behind those doors" Alice tilted her head towards the door as my mouth formed into a small 'O'. Cullen Car Cooperation was our ultimate rival company, recently put together to crush us.

"Relax Bella, all you have to do is introduce yourself say we're going to show a presentation and me and Rose will take care of the rest". I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. I could see the back of a chair and Rosalie sitting next to a very muscular man. He had short curly hair and a great big smile on his face. I tried to fight back the nerves that were clawing inside me. Opposite the man a blonde guy sat looking bored. I was surprised at how young they were and wondered whether 'Mr Cullen' was also as young. I walked round the table and sat down in my seat shuffling the papers at random and that's when I looked up. My mind came to a halt as I froze. The most handsome and beautiful man was sitting directly opposite me. He had a strong jaw line and an angular nose. His hair was to die for; it was a reddish brown bronze colour slightly messy but still looked sexy. He looked around my age 23 maybe 24. My job had just been made a whole lot more complicated. Suddenly, I felt a sharp kick coming from Rosalie as I snapped myself back to reality and closed my gaping mouth.

"Um…yes…I'm Isabella Swan head of Swan Cars" I blushed as Mr Cullen (God I hated calling him that he was just so young) raised an eyebrow. "And welcome to Swan Cars main branch. This is Alice and Rosalie" I nodded my head at both of them. "My head associates and they will show you a presentation on our company" I looked over at Rose expectantly who got up walked behind me and switched on an overhead projector. Meanwhile Alice had gotten up and walked over to the side that Mr Cullen was sitting. She pulled down a blank screen and then walked back to were she was sitting. Mr Cullen then turned his chair so he could face the screen. Unfortunately for me the chair was at an angle that I could see most of his perfect face. The light dimmed and the presentation began. I continued staring at Mr Cullen's face throughout the presentation and concentrated on his handsome features. He was looking intently at the screen deciphering its message.

When the power point ended, fifteen minutes later Rosalie and Alice got up and switched off the appliances.

"Any questions?" Alice asked once she sat down.

"Yes, just one" Mr Cullen's voice was smooth like velvet. Could this guy be any more perfect? "When can you come to our building, so that we can introduce you to our company?" I looked at Alice who looked at Rosalie who got up.

"I'll just go check our timetable" she smiled at me

"Emmet," Mr Cullen said looking at the big dark haired guy "Could you see if we can schedule a meeting"

"Sure thing boss" The guy named Emmet got up and followed Rosalie out the room. I looked down at my bitten fingernails nervously waiting for the two to come back in. When the door finally opened I breathed a quiet sigh of relief and Rosalie walked in followed by Emmet. Her normally perfect hair appeared slightly dishevelled and her lipstick wasn't the vibrant red colour it had been three minutes ago. I knew Rose was quick at getting guys but this set a new record.

"Two weeks today" Emmet said a broad grin. I stood up followed by Alice, Rose and then the three guys. When we got to the wide hallway I turned round and looked at Mr Cullen's face avoiding his beautiful green eyes. I knew that if I stared into them I would lose my trail of though.

"Thank you for visiting our company today Mr Cullen" I forced the word out my mouth. This was irritating me to no end.

"Please, call me Edward" A smile was playing on his lips. Those extremely kissable lips.... No! stop it, I shouldnt think about him that way "And it was my pleasure" his smooth voice continued.

"Well until next week" I said and he held out his hand. I took it eagerly but nearly yanked it back when a jolt of electricity flowed through us.

"And you to Isabella" a crooked smile appeared on to his face and my worn out heart nearly stuttered to a halt.

"Bella" I managed to say breathlessly. He smiled once again and turned on his heel striding towards the elevator. The doors slid open and he stepped through flanked by his co workers. The metal doors closed as he turned round but it was just enough for me to get a glimpse of his handsome face one more time.


	2. Accidentally on Purpose

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I do not own twilight.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

I used the stairs to get to the 20th floor needing time to sort myself out. Why did life have to be so complicated? Edward Cullen was quite possibly, no _was _the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on. His face was embedded in my brain. Of course, I didn't know anything about him, heck; he was probably stuck up and spoilt just like all the other rich guys I'd met. That's when it dawned on me, he probably didn't even like _me_, why would he, ? I was just some plain, boring girl who had a sad life and liked can be so unfair. I pushed open the door to my office and found Alice sitting on my chair and Rose sitting on my desk. At least I still had my faithful friends, one of which had some explaining to do.

"So Rose." I started, storing the thoughts of Edward Cullen away. "What have you been up to?"

"Yeah Rose." Alice said. "What were you doing with that big guy... what's his name...?"

"Emmett." Rose said, unashamed.

"Spill." Alice demanded.

"Well, I followed him out of the meeting room, like you told me." She looked at me. "And I ask him what time would be the best time for his boss. He ponders it for a moment and after he says two weeks I jot it down. While I'm writing he sneaks up behind me and puts his hands around my waist. The next thing I know we're making out." Rose had clearly met her match - someone who was as quick at hooking up as she was. "And," She continued, "We're going out for dinner on Saturday." I noticed Alice's face light up in smile.

"Well you know what this calls for…" I groaned, I knew what was coming. "Shopping!"

*******

Five dresses, four skirts, ten tops, seven pairs of shoes and a couple of accessories later we were sitting in an upscale cafe sipping on our milkshakes. Bags of shopping surrounded us, taking up a lot of space and annoying the owners. After 2 hours of torture, we had finally found Rose the perfect dress. It was a blue Prada mini dress with a round neck line and tank straps. It had an elastic band at the bottom that bunching it slightly. With it she wore white Strappy high heels **(A/N: shoes and dress on profile)**. Rose was beyond beautiful, anything could suit her with her long flowing blonde and perfect face guys fell at her feet.

Rose eyed me and Alice before starting. "I have come to notice…" She began, "That you two also had your mouths hanging open and drooling over the other guys." I looked at Alice with a confused expression. Then I realized I was probably too wrapped up in staring at Edward that I didn't notice anything around me. How pitiful.

"The guy with the wavy hair and blue eyes was… hot." Alice's big blue eyes glazed over. I could tell where her thoughts were.

"I could always ask Emmett about him for you on Saturday." Rose said

"Would you?" Alice looked hopeful.

"Sure." Rose told her shrugging.

"Thank you so much!" Alice exclaimed clapping her hands. Suddenly they both turned and looked at me.

"What?" I said asked innocently taking a sip of my strawberry milkshake. Their eyes narrowed. "I guess I showed a little interest with Edward Cullen but it's nothing. He probably doesn't even like me" My face fell a tiny bit.

"Don't be silly Bella." Alice scoffed. "Why wouldn't he?" I really didn't have the energy to specify the exact points of why, so I answered simply.

"I'm plain, boring and simple and whilst he is extremely handsome, smart and most probably fun" I finished with a sigh.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous." Alice scolded "You're beautiful both inside and out." She smiled gently at me. I still wasn't convinced. My dating life wasn't exactly active and I had only ever had one boyfriend. Most of my free time was centred around reading.

Alice saw my frown. "Come on Bella, what matters is on the inside." I had a rough guess that Edward Cullen didn't see that. I was surprised at myself for even fussing over this anyway - it wasn't like me.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not a brainless blonde." Rose flipped her hair and I realized how that may have sounded. "Oh Rose, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, your gorgeous and clever, you have nothing to worry about." I was always surprised at how often someone needed to assure her how beautiful she was. Alice and Rose were the two most perfect people life had to offer - they were both strikingly attractive but completely different. One of the passions they shared was shopping which I just happened to detest.

"Anyway" Alice said checking her purse. "Lets pick up a DVD, some a Chinese take-away and have a girls night in" We all agreed, and fifteen minuets minutes later we were sitting in my car, Alice clutching the DVD and Rose balancing the Chinese on her lap. All out our shopping bags were in the boot.

My Apartment was the penthouse suite in a large complex of Apartments. When you're in charge of a major company, money comes easily. Unfortunately. my suite was on the top floor but withthe help of the doorman we managed to heave our shopping through the door. Alice started putting away the shopping while Rose served the Chinese food. I placed the DVD on the coffee table and quietly slipped into my room. I use my Alice-designed bedroom mostly as a retreat.

A large bookcase dominates the room filled with millions of my favorite classics. In the centre of the room my double bed over flowed with pillows. I sat down at my white desk and powered up my computer which took the best part of five minutes. I couldn't help myself, checking that the door was shut I opened up Google and typed in Edward Cullen. Thousands of results came up, but I clicked on the first site. A page came up filled with pictures and text about him. Whilst scanning the text I found out that he was very popular among the world outside car companies. He looked truly magnificent in the pictures, his bronze hair catching in the sunlight. After looking at some other sites I quickly found out that he had two best friends, liked to dine at expensive restaurants and most importantly of all - was single.

"Bella?" I froze as I swiveled my chair coming face to face with Alice and Rose. "What are you doing?" The both had confused expressions on their faces.

"I was...erm...researching car companies?" It sounded more like a question.

"We called you like 5 times" Rose told me "What are you doing anyway..." she looked around me and stared at the screen "Is that Edward Cullen!" She nearly screamed. Of course - that had to come in when his picture was up. Alice peered at the screen.

"Oh my god, it is!"

"Let's go watch the movie." I said feebly trying desperately to change the conversation. I stood up and walked towards the door. Alice grabbed my arm before I could escape and sat me down on my bed.

"We need to talk." She said looking ne straight in the eye. Rose was still on my computer checking the other websites I had been on. "Why are you looking up Edward Cullen" Alice asked.

"I guess...I was curious" I said truthfully.

"Tell me about it." Rose muttered from behind the computer "You went on like a thousand sites."

"Bella, it looks like you really like this guy" Alice said worriedly.

"I know, and I'm really confused because I barely know him. It's not like me"

"Maybe you should get to know him" Rose suggested.

"But _how, _I've known him for only a couple of hours" I really did know nothing about Edward Cullen. Any facts I did know came from sites of the internet.

"You could always run into him accidentally" Alice said

"Are you kidding me? With my luck that will never happen" I knew that for a fact, I really was the unluckiest person ever to walk on this planet. Rose suddenly straightened up.

"I have an idea" She announced switching of the screen and exiting my room. Alice and I followed her into my – Alice designed – living room. She planted herself on my plush white sofas. I sat next to her as Alice curled her tiny frame into an arm chair.

"So what's your master plan" Alice said smiling "I can tell it's going to be good"

"Well," Rose began "You know how Alice said earlier about running into him".

"Which will never happen." I interrupted.

Rose ignored my comment "I thought that maybe you _could_ run into him, accidentally on purpose"

"Huh?" I didn't get it.

"You could find out what his favorite place to 'chill out' is and then go there and accidentally on purpose run into him"

"Rose! That's brilliant!!" Alice jumped of the sofa and gave Rose and I giant hugs.

"I guess it could work." I said.

"Could? It _will _work. I am 100% sure of it you two will be love birds in no time" My mouth fell open slightly I and grabbed a pillow.

"Shut up" I muttered throwing the pillow at her. Alice snatched the pillow that had landed on the ground and flung it back at me. Rose then took a pillow and threw it at Alice. In no time at all, battle of the pillows had started and all three of us were giggling and jumping around and on the sofas. Between the squeals and giggling I slowly grew more confident over Roses master plan. After ten tough minutes of pillow fighting we all threw our selves onto the sofa exhausted. A thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Wait, what happened to the Chinese food?" I asked looking around. Rose shot up and ran to the kitchen. She came back with a plant full of noodles, rice and spring rolls, our favorites.

"Want some?" She offered whilst taking a bite from one of the spring rolls. I stood up and walked to the Kitchen where I grabbed three plates and some spoons. When I got back to the living room the film we had chosen earlier was playing. I put down the plates and served the food then handed then to Alice and Rose. I snuggled into the sofa and dug into my own food not fully concentrating on the film. Only one thought was running through my mind. Tomorrow, I will put my plan into action.

* * *

**Reminder: Rosalie's dress and shoes links are on my profile. (It took me forever to find the pics) **

**This chapter is a little bit longer than the other one so I hope it satisfies. **

**The next chapter should be up In the next two weeks **

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**reviews welcome**

**glittergirlaura**


	3. Authors Note

_**AN**_

**_I'm really sorry to say but this is not an update._**

**_You can all hate me for it, but I will stop writing this story until I have finished writing Fading Memories,_**

**_It is much easier to write one story at a time so I'm gonna stop this one._**

**_I'm really sorry about this but I'll get a weight off my shoulders so I can concentrate on Fading Memories and get it finished quickly._**

**_Sorry to you all,_**

**_glittergirlaura_**


End file.
